The present disclosure relates to security and/or automation systems, and more specifically to methods and systems related to digital zoom conferencing. Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Current video conferencing systems require manual adjustment of the camera based on what is happening in the room. For example, if multiple people are going to speak in a room, the camera may be set to capture all of the participants, regardless of whether some of them are not speaking. This can make it difficult to concentrate on and see the speaker.